Proviamoci Sara
by cilieginamarta
Summary: E' la mia prima FanFiction prendendo spunto dalla puntata "Ai limiti della follia" e inserendo una citazione tratta da "La collezionista di farfalle".


Il solo pensiero di non rivedere più quegli occhi- brillanti come la gemma più preziosa, rari come il tesoro non ancora recuperato; quella voce- calda e premurosa quanto quella di una madre amorevole per il figlio; quella pelle- liscia e pallida che solo il chiarore della luna reggeva il confronto, gettavano quest'uomo in uno stato di smarrimento e angoscia tale da costringerlo a sedersi.

Il suo sguardo ero fisso sul pavimento. Le piastrelle che lo formavano erano grigie, irregolari e alcune presentavano delle crepe, segno del passare lento del tempo.

Adagiava stanco sulla seduta, le braccia poggiavano sulle sue gambe, le tasta china era come un fiume in piena sgorgavano da essa fiumi di pensieri, di interrogativi.

"Cosa ti prende?"si ripeteva."Lei sta bene,è forte,sa sopravvivere.."

Allora perchè un velo avvolgeva la sua mente?

Lui che è sempre stato riflessivo, coscienzioso, pronto a dosare qualsiasi emozione anche i singoli battiti del proprio cuore ora avvertiva uno stato di impotenza trovandosi di fronte quella vista.

Sara aveva appena rischiato la vita e lui era lì, spettatore in prima fila del più agghiacciante film del terrore mai visto.

Gli occhi erano immobili sullo scenario, le palpebre non sbattevano per non lasciarsi sfuggire nulla ,neanche il più piccolo movimento.

Solo dalle labbra usciva la sua supplica, implorava l'inserviente di aprire quella dannata porta chiusa al suo interno dal folle, un degente del reparto psichiatrico, che teneva in ostaggio Sara.

Lo squilibrato brandiva nella mano un oggetto affilato simile a un coltello e lo poggiava con gesto fermo sulla gola della prigioniera.

La stanza dell'orrore aveva le pareti di vetro antisfondamento e al suo esterno Grissom osservava incapace. Bastavano gli occhi e su se stesso percepì quello che provava Sara al contatto della lama.

L'epidermide del collo dell'ostaggio si faceva sempre più rossa e da li a poco l'arma avrebbe svolto il suo compito.

Lo scienziato poggiava le mani sul vetro quasi per far capire alla ragazza che lui era li, che non l'avrebbe lasciata sola nelle mani del suo carnefice e iniziò in cuor suo a pregare.

Pregava che non fosse successo nulla di terribile alla sua collega, perché già una volta rischiò di perdere un componente della sua squadra, Nick, che considerava come un figlio.

Ma questa volta era diverso.

Il legame che lo univa a Sara non era l'affetto che prova un padre o l'amorevolezza che si prova per un erede...era altro.

In questi cinque anni lei cercò di scongelare l'involucro che avvolgeva il cuore del suo amato ma sempre invano, almeno all'apparenza.

Quanto tempo perso, quante occasioni lasciate andare e forse ora era troppo tardi per recuperare.

Ci furono attimi di colluttazione tra il malato e la giovane che portarono il panico tra i presenti.

Urla, lamenti, imprecazioni e grida attirarono la voce delle guardie di sicurezza che all'istante si precipitarono tra loro.

Bisognava agire, si doveva porre fine a quella straziante visione.

Sara era lì, ora immobile, il suo sguardo si perdeva tra il bianco lattiginoso del soffitto.

Resisti ,resisti per favore, ripeteva dentro se Grissom stringendo le mani a pugno chiuso.

Una goccia di sudore scese dalla tempia rigandogli il volto per culminare il suo viaggio sul collo.

I nervi erano a fior di pelle.

"Lasciala andare!"si lasciò scappare l'uomo.

I poliziotti intimarono più volte al pazzo di lasciar cadere a terra il coltello senza successo.

All'improvviso qualcosa colse tutti i presenti di sorpresa.

Un black-out!

Attimi di panico, terrore e sgomento presero il sopravvento.

Le urla divennero più forti, la voce straziante di Sara si combinava con quella stridula e prominente del ragazzo.

Le guardie di sicurezza, come cani rabbiosi, cercavano sfondare la porta portando a termine l'operato dopo diversi tentativi.

Un urlo raggelante uscì dalla bocca dell'ostaggio.

Il silenzio si rese sovrano.

Il tempo sembrava non scorrere più.

Forse anche le lancette dell'orologio a muro smisero di scoccare il tempo.

Fortunatamente prese a funzionare la luce d'emergenza e l'immagine che il pubblico si trovò di fronte fu raccapricciante.

Lo psicopatico, probabilmente in preda all'ansia o forse perché aveva capito che il tuo tempo era giunto alla conclusione, decise di porre fine alla sua angustia vita.

Così con movimento sicuro e deciso prese la lama del coltello e se lo conficcò in gola recidendo la vena più importante.

Si accasciò a terra e poco tempo dopo smise di respirare annegando nella pozza del stesso sangue.

Voltandosi, Sara, vide quanto accaduto e con balzo repentino si alzò sulle sua gambe e corse via imboccando il lungo corridoio posto dinanzi a se.

_Aria._

Respirava a pieni polmoni quasi volesse liberarsi del macigno che portava dentro, facendosi scivolare a terra contro la parete asettica.

Le mani tremavano e le gambe non riuscivano a sorreggerla tanto fu lo spavento.

Incontro a lei arrivò subito Grissom,lei si volse per guardarlo ma gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime le impedivano di farlo a dovere.

L'uomo si chinò anch'egli a terra e con gesto suo solito fare inclinò la testa a destra quasi per scrutare meglio la ragazza, per capire come stesse, se poteva in qualche modo darle sollievo.

Prese la mano di Sara tra le sue e le parole in quel momento non servivano.

Lei era salva, stava bene, era sopravvissuta.

Vennero interrotti dall'arrivo di un paramedico, accorso a sincerarsi delle condizioni di salute della ragazza.

_Separazione._

Ora Grissom giaceva su una seggiola di legno chiara, poco comoda ma soprattutto rigida come i suoi nervi.

Si era sempre imposto di non far prevalere i sentimenti sulla ragione, perché la scienza che tutto può non era ancora in grado di comprendere o analizzare quello che sente il cuore.

Per cinquantanni ci riuscì, non trasgredì al suo "credo".

Ma poi arrivò lei.

Una seconda chance.

Una ragazza giovane e bella,una per cui proviamo qualcosa.

Ci offre una vita insieme a lei.

Ma perché rischiare tutto quello per cui abbiamo lavorato una vita per averla?

Lui non ci riuscì.

E forse sarebbe stato troppo tardi quando se ne sarebbe accorto.

Così passarono cinque anni dal loro primo saluto...

Lo scienziato perse la cognizione del tempo tanto era il vagare della sua mente che Sara, dopo aver passato gli accertamenti medici, lo trovò con la testa china seduto su quello che ormai era diventato il sui giaciglio.

"Ehi" disse la ragazza e all'udire questa calda voce Grissom si destò dal suo meditare.

Le ginocchia tremavano e si chiese se fossero abbastanza forti per sorreggerlo.

"Sara. Come stai?"

Nella sua postura l'uomo ricordava un bambino timido e impacciato, ancora alle 'prime armi' con le mani giocherellava facendo incastrare le dita delle mani.

Parlarono e i loro occhi non smisero mai di cercarsi.

"Vieni,ti porto a casa".

Con questa frase invitò la giovane a seguirlo perché voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene che non le sarebbe più accaduto nulla di rischioso.

Il viaggio in macchina fu contornato da silenzio.

Grissom abbassò sugli occhi la visiera del cappellino blu della scientifica cercando di mascherare l'aria stanca che aveva tatuata addosso.

Sara preferì chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi per quanto possibile.

Anche se concentrato alla guida l'entomologo non resistette alla tentazione di guardarla voltandosi verso lei. Vide una ragazza sola, che aveva abbandonato la sua città, i suoi affetti, la sua vita per stare con l'uomo che ama.

Grissom sapeva bene che quella ragazza dal volto di porcellana e dagli occhi caldi e intensi era riuscita a scaldare il suo cuore, era riuscita a fargli mettere in gioco tutto quello per cui aveva votato la sua vita.

E se fosse davvero troppo tardi adesso?

Se lei avesse trovato un altro uomo a cui donare il suo amore?

"Proviamoci!"

In quel momento il cervello dello scienziato ebbe un black-out come quello accaduto nella clinica psichiatrica.

Finalmente smise di controllare ed esaminare ogni cosa, ogni emozione, ogni battito di ciglia.

A quelle parole Sara sobbalzò.

"Prego?" chiese lei, poco certa di aver capito bene.

"Proviamoci Sara. Una volta tu mi dicesti che sapevi ciò che volevi,sapevi cosa fare."

Grissom per un attimo rimase in silenzio, ormai era troppo tardi non poteva rimangiare ciò che era appena uscito dalla sua bocca. Inarcò il sopracciglio e si alzò un poco il cappellino che gli copriva il volto, prese fiato e continuò.

"Oggi ho rischiato per la seconda volta di perdere un componente della mia squadra."

Troppo presto per i festeggiamenti, pensò tra se la ragazza dal viso triste.

Per un istante si era illusa di sentirsi dire le parole da lei tanto desiderate, così come una foglia d'autunno si stacca dal ramo e cade lenta a terra anche lei stava tornando alla realtà dal mondo dei sogni.

"Voglio dire" proseguì lo scienziato "oggi ho rischiato di perdere una persona importante."

"Ho capito Grissom, ho capito. Ma ora sto bene. Non dobbiamo continuare questo discorso. Sto bene" lo interruppe lei con il suo solito fare pungente quando si sente ferita.

"Sara fammi finire. Volevo dire che tu sei importante per me. Forse avevi ragione dicendomi quella volta che probabilmente sarebbe stato troppo tardi quando me ne sarei accorto."

Il silenzio tornò sovrano.

La giovane incredula si girò verso il suo autista guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.

Rimase incredula- aveva capito bene? si chiedeva- solo la sua bocca si aprì quel tanto che basta per rendere la sua espressione ancor più diffidente.

L'imbarazzo tra i due era evidente, e ora chi avrebbe preso coraggio e rotto il ghiaccio attualmente più freddo di un iceberg nell'atlantico?

"Allora? Cosa ne pensi?"indugiò Grissom fissando la strada illuminata dalle luci di una Las Vegas notturna.

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

Sentì calore,un calore inatteso.

Abbassò gli occhi e vide la mano di Sara posta sopra la sua.

Le pulsazioni del suo cuore aumentarono più del solito, una morsa chiuse il suo stomaco.

Ricambiò il gesto di Sara stringendo la mano della ragazza tra la sua calorosamente, come in un abbraccio.

Il velo malinconico che vestiva il volto della criminologa sparì per dar spazio al sorriso più incantevole mai immaginato fino ad ora.


End file.
